


Tears of Joy

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: mogar eating out vav so good that he starts crying and mogar stops cause he thinks hes hurting him and feel guilty and sorry and vav cries even more because mogar is so nice and then he explain why and sex and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Mogar and Vav’s relationship is still fairly new, sure they’ve made out and fucked and all that good stuff, but they haven’t tried many new things. Vav had to explain a lot of things to Mogar, like the fact that blowjobs are a thing. Vav eventually got tired of explaining and eventually just directed Mogar to porn. Vav soon learned that Mogar wasn’t watching for his own benefit one night.

They were doing their usual making out on the bed at Vav’s apartment, with Mogar straddling Vav’s lap hovering over the hero. Vav thought it was just going to be a normal evening of making out and then probably a quick shag before passing out. But Mogar stops kissing and pulls away staring down at him, his thoughts swirling around in his eyes.

“Why’d ya stop?”

Mogar’s emotions don’t really show on his face, but Vav feels his hands twitch nervously.

“I want to try something.”

Vav sits up, his eyes wide. “Really?”

Mogar smiles sheepishly. “It was in one of those videos.”

Vav feels his skin tingle at just the thought of what Mogar wants to try. “I’m all for trying something new. What do you need me to do?”

Mogar grins at the positive response, and moves himself so that he’s no longer straddling Vav.

“On your hands and knees.”

Vav’s curious now, because that’s not a new position for them. He obliges and situates himself on his hands and knees on the mattress swaying his ass at Mogar teasingly. Mogar kneels behind him, and pushes at Vav’s shoulders causing the hero to have his ass sticking up in the air while his face is pressed against the mattress.

Mogar doesn’t say anything. Vav feels the bed sipping behind him as Mogar gets comfortable. He feels a pair of strong hands on his ass separating his cheeks and exposing his entrance. He’s about to ask Mogar what’s new about this when he feels a wet hot tongue run over his hole. Vav gasps and buries his face in the mattress.

Mogar’s tongue runs over his hole again and again, and then it starts teasing him, swirling around the puckered muscle, but never entering. Vav feels his body quake and shiver at the pleasure rolling through him.

Then the tongue pushes into him and he moans, his voice shaky. Mogar really goes to town, thrusting his tongue in and out of him, and sometimes slipping back out to tease him.

It feels so fucking good and Vav feels his eyes well up. One of Mogar’s hands sneaks around and plays along his balls and cock, teasing ever so lightly. A sob escapes Vav’s lips and Mogar freezes. His boyfriend stops everything he’s doing and crawls up to Vav’s face, pulling the boy into a sitting position.

Vav whines at the loss of stimulation, and stares in confusion when Mogar’s hands come up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“I am sorry.”

Vav frowns in confusion, his brain’s still a little addled from the amazing things Mogar was doing earlier. “Sorry for what?”

“I upset you. Did I hurt you?” Vav’s heart wrenches at how fucking guilty Mogar looks.

He reaches up and grips the sides of his face. “No, no! You did nothing wrong.”

Mogar frowns. “But you cried.”

Vav feels his eyes filling with tears again. He wipes them away quickly not wanting to alarm his boyfriend. _He cares so much. What did I do to deserve this lovely boy?_

“I cried because I loved what you were doing so much. That happens sometimes, you can cry from happiness.”

Mogar’s eyebrows shoot up. “I performed well?”

Vav smiles bashfully. “You did more than well. You did amazing.”

Mogar grins and pulls him into a passionate kiss, coaxing Vav’s mouth open and exploring his mouth with his tongue. When they pull apart Vav gets back into his previous position and he hears Mogar make a happy purring sort of noise.

Mogar’s tongue goes back to working its magic, and Vav keens, his hands fisting in the sheets. Vav feels a hand sneak around and start pumping his cock, making heat pool in his gut. His hips starting thrusting back at Mogar’s face trying to get that tongue deeper. When Mogar’s thumb starts teasing his head and spreading precum around he loses it and comes all over the sheets below him. His body shudders and quakes and he lets out a long low moan.

Before Vav can pass out Mogar pulls him up into a slow and sloppy kiss. As they’re kissing Vav notices tha Mogar still hasn’t gotten off. He breaks away from the kiss, and lies on his belly grabbing at the lovely cock before him and promptly wraps his mouth around it sliding down as far a she can. It’s big enough that he can’t actually suck all the way down to the base. He compensates by swirling his tongue around, and running his finger slightly over the base of his cock.

Mogar tips his head back and runs his hands into Vav’s hair. Vav knows his climax is approaching as Mogar tugs tightly at his hair, Vav powers on sucking harder, and trying to get creative with his tongue, when Mogar moans loudly, and he feels his mouth fill with warm cum. Vav swallows all of it, and pulls off to grin at his sated boyfriend.

Mogar gets extra cuddly once he’s orgasmed, and Vav loves it. His boyfriend quickly strips the bed of its stained sheet, and throws a blanket on the mattress in its absence. He wraps his arms around Vav and promptly collapses on the bed snuggling his smaller boyfriend like a child would a plush toy.

“So is there anything else you want to try?” Vav asks with a yawn.

“Many things.”


End file.
